


❉ 139 Dreams (Tsunayoshi Sawada & Kotaro Sasaki ₂-₂) Astound

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [21]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Ficlet, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Nana smiled as she reached Bando high, heading straight for the football field. Fuuta was at her side, holding onto her hand and looking around in wonder; he had never been to a high school campus before.Seeing everyone else busy, she approached the male that sat on the bench, strumming softly on the electric guitar in his lap. He stopped playing when he heard her kind voice call out to him.
Series: 139 Dreams [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Tsunayoshi Sawada & Kotaro Sasaki ₂-₂) Astound

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Comedy, Crossover ☁
  * **Word Count** : 514 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! & Eyeshield 21 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Nana smiled as she reached Bando high, heading straight for the football field. Fuuta was at her side, holding onto her hand and looking around in wonder; he had never been to a high school campus before.

Seeing everyone else busy, she approached the male that sat on the bench, strumming softly on the electric guitar in his lap. He stopped playing when he heard her kind voice call out to him.

“I’m looking for Kotarou Sasaki. I was told he’d be here.” She smiled kindly.

“Kotarou?” He echoed, shifting his red eyes to the field. He nodded towards a rather loud purple-haired male who glared in defiance when the guitar playing male called him over.

“What now?” He stalked over to stand in front of him, knees bent outward and his arms crossed.

“This woman is looking for you.” He was unfazed by the kicker’s reaction.

“Hello.” She smiled, tilting her head to the side. “I’m Nana Sawada.”

“The woman who hired me as a math tutor?” He blinked, pausing mid-comb.

She nodded. “I wanted to come and personally thank you. Y/N’s grades have improved drastically!”

“Re-Really?” He blinked again in astonishment before recovering with an arrogant smirk. “Of course! It was a smart idea to hire me!”

Fuuta, who was sitting on the bench, looked up when the pink-haired male tapped his shoulder, leaning closer. “He failed to mention that she hit him in the face with her math book.” He whispered in a melodic voice, striking a chord on his guitar.

Fuuta giggled in response, bringing a small smile to the older male’s lips.

“Can I do anything for you as thanks?” She questioned.

Kotarou shook his head. “That wouldn’t be a very smart thing to do. It was no trouble at all!”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Kotarou grinned proudly as he walked into Deimon high. He found the person he was looking for on the football field where the Devil Bats were practicing.

Walking up behind you, he rested his hands on your shoulders to get your attention.

You looked up, blinking lazily. “Ah, grease spider… What’re you doing here?”

“I heard about the news!” He grinned, his arms moving to wrap around your neck.

You shifted uncomfortably, but his grip did not loosen. “What are you talking about?”

He tightened his grip. “You brought your math grade up! You must have done some smart studying!”

“I didn’t do anything, actually.”

“Eh?” He blinked, finally releasing his titan-like grip. “What do you mean?”

“Hiruma blackmailed the teacher in order to bring my grades up.”

“Eh? … Eh?!” He backed up, a look of shock and surprise on his face.

Hiruma stood in the background, laughing that odd yet maniac-like laugh as he fired his machine gun into the air. His aura was dark and evil, eyes glowing bright red. “You seriously thought this bitch could pass math?”

Kotarou blinked, his lips pulling down in a scowl. He didn’t know if which was more prominent – shock or annoyance. His _smart_ tutoring did nothing, whereas Hiruma’s blackmail served it’s purpose and saved your ass.

How un-smart…

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

◂ [Part 1 of 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361990)


End file.
